Teen Titans:Beware the Dark
by Kyle aka Darkness
Summary: Its been queit for the Titans, But what happens when a new Hero comes to town, and wants to join the Titans.Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Beware The Dark

Part 1: The new guy in town

"Titans go!" Robin shouted to the Titans as they were about to fight the H.I.V.E 5 "Freeze H.I.V.E 5."

"Who's gonna make us?" Gizmo shouted back

"Me!" a voice came

"What the-" Gizmo was cut off by a huge knockout punch, then the assailant vanished and appeared behind See-more and piledrived him into a car, vanished again, and, reappearing behind Mammoth, and stuck his hand right through him, an act which caused Mammoth to pass out from immense pain, he proceeded to smash Billy Numerous's head into a shop window

"Hey, Kyd Wyykyd, how's your girl, Angel, still upset with you for getting your butt-kicked, by a real man?" the teen said while viciously kicking him in the temples, the teen wore a white cape, boots, gloves and a full face mask while the rest was pitch black.

"Whoa." was the only thing the Titans could say as the teen continued his vicious onslaught while taunting them. When he was finished he stared walking away, but was stopped by Robin who said

"You know, we could use a guy like you in our team." His reply was flipping Robin over and saying

"Yeah, I bet you could"

"Hey, you can not do that to Robin" Starfire shouted

"Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend, Robin, learn to stand up for your self!"

"Are you insulting Robin?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, hit me with your eyebeams?"

"Rrrrrr…"

"Star, don't do it." Robin shouted, a little too late, as Star had already shot them at the teen, and they went right through him, as in there were holes in his body!

"Uhhh…" he said as he hit the ground

"Star, you killed him!" Robin said in shock "wait did the bottom of his mask just disappear?" as he said this the teen got up and kissed Starfire!

"What the?" Robin said

"This story is strange but I love it!" the teen said laughing at breaking the fourth wall

"This is not a story, is it?" Star asked

"I dunno Star, but no time he's going after Raven." Beast boy said "hey she's mine!" then suddenly blushed but burst out in anger when the teen tackled Raven to the floor and kissed her.

"I got everything I needed." the teen said, then Beast boy charged him only to be put in a very painful one-handed neck hold while teen said.

"Now time to get Cyborg's abilities into my armour."

"What armour?" Cyborg asked only to be held down with the teen laughing at him

"My armour is under my suit. You know, you guy's are dumber than ya look." The teen said

"Oh, yeah, well you are umm…uhhh…." Beast boy stammered, but the teen suddenly changed, his voice and attitude became darker

"You're gonna see why I'm called Darkness, ya losers." He said while taking down each of the Titans with their abilities!

"Azarath Metrion-"

"Zinthos?" Darkness said as black flames consumed Raven

"Hey, how did you do that?" Beast boy asked but was then attacked by a jet black gorilla

"Like that." Darkness said

"Dude you can talk in animal form."

"Yeah, cuz unlike you, I actually have a brain." He mocked

"Hey, Dark boy how would you like a taste of my cannon?" Cyborg said

"Na, I'm more of a rocket guy." Darkness said as he took of his cape and shirt to reveal armour covering his torso, which opened up and fired mini rockets which catapulted Cy into a nearby truck. He then proceeded to throw starbolts at Starfire and take Robin down with his own moves.

Back at the tower the Titans were all throwing fits in their rooms.

"Who does that dude think he is, kissing Raven like that, when get my hands on him I'll…I'll" Beast boy shouted while Raven was inside her mirror consulting with her other selves

"That guy was cool." Happy said excitedly

"He was fighting impossible odds, how brave." Brave said

"It was impossible for us!" Raven exclaimed "What do you think Knowledge?"

"He seems to suffer from split personality syndrome." Knowledge said

"He also beat us up, are me and Rae the only ones who know that." Anger said, meanwhile in Cy's room he was busy looking through some files to see if he could find Darkness somewhere, in Robin's room he was busy trying to make a plan to catch Darkness, and in Starfire's room she was busy tearing pictures of Darkness. Eventually they all went to watch Danger teen 5 in silence when an alert sounded off.

"Look out ya'll, Darkness is coming." Cy said

"Let's just ignore him." Robin said, when Darkness came he tried to get their attention

"Dudes I'm gonna get some ice-cream." BB said heading to the fridge and then he screamed when he saw Darkness "Dude, how did you do that?"

"Teleportation." Darkness replied "And before you attack me I'm gonna say, I'm taking you back on the offer you made, you know me joining the Titans."

"You attacked us, kissed Star and Rae, and now you expect us to let you join us." Robin snapped in retaliation

"Then how about a bet, we fight each other and if I win, I join, if you win I don't."

"You're on!"

Notes:

Okay Darkness breaking the fourth wall is an idea I got after reading Business endeavours, that or I'm going insane like Red Fire Divine or whatever her name is


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: Beware the Dark

Part 2: The (two) Fight(s)

On the roof of the tower the six teenagers were getting ready to fight.

"Okay, here are my personal details, I'm eighteen, I've got split personality syndrome, I'm engaged, and my fiancée doesn't like you guys so much, seriously, I think she's a villain, anyway, don't touch my car or bike, don't come in my room, and hands off my swords." Darkness (who else) said in a military style voice

"Wait your engaged." Robin said

"Yeah."

"Hey stop distracting us."

"Ok, now are you ready to SUCK IT." Darkness said in a game show host voice

"Oh, shut up, Titans Go!" Robin shouted, prepping his Bo staff.

"I hope you don't mind that I bought some friends." Darkness said pulling out two swords, "Titans meet Blade and Sabre, I'm sure you'll like each other." Then laughing manically he cut Robin's Bo staff in half.

"Hey, you're pretty good with those." BB said then shrunk under Cy's glare and muttered "well he is."

"Thanks, but I'm still gonna kick your but from here to Pluto." Darkness said "now you're about to feel the power of my patented piledriver, oh yeah." then piledrived BB into the ground "now sucker tell Rae you love her, go on you can do it."

"Dude I don't love her."

"Okay, keep being a green midget funny guy wannabe."

"Can't you do anything but talk?!" Cy said angrily

"Yeah, how about I shut you down." Darkness said

"I'd like to see you try." Cy said only to have Darkness stick blade into his main power unit "Ow, that hurt, my systems are rebooting, this ain't good." Cy said and then shut down

"That was easy."

_This guy is tough_ Robin thought _but there's something strange, it's like he's trying to help us, but why, I mean first he mocks now he's trying to help._

"Ahhhh." Starfires terrified yell snapped the boy wonder back to reality, Star was being picked up by the neck and was hanging over the edge of the tower

"Starfire." He shouted 

"You know Kori, your sister is way tougher than you, she's better looking than you too." Darkness said mockingly

_We're back to mocking now, great. _Robin thought while rushing at Darkness, but Darkness kicked Robin into BB and Rae who weren't really paying attention to the fight but rather were deciding whether to kiss each other or not.

"Looks like I win." Darkness said dropping Star

"Yeah, you win now can you get these two off of me, please." Robin said

"Sure." Darkness said while lifting BB and Rae off of Robin

"What will become of friend Cyborg?" Star asked while gasping for air

"He'll be up soon." Darkness said calmly

"Uhhh, what happened?" Cy said as he got up

"I won." Darkness said triumphantly then Star was asking him tons of questions

"We know your name, now tell me, where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, who is your fiancée and do you wish to be my friend."

"South Africa, by plane, black, Blackfire (bet you didn't expect that), and I mocked your boyfriend, kissed you, attacked you and choked you but yes." Darkness was then pulled into a bone crushing hug but he then returned the favour and put her into a bigger bone crushing hug

"Wait your fiancée is Blackfire, as in Star's sister Blackfire?" Robin asked

"Yes." He replied "but don't blame me, blame the author's weird dreams and lack of human comfort, and Blackfire's black eyes and hair and beautiful figure."

"Don't forget her mastery of video games." BB said

"And her dark poetry." Rae said

"And her wicked dance moves." Cy added

"Guy's just shut up about Blackfire." Robin said

"Hey they can talk about Blackfire okay pal." Darkness said

"Please friend Darkness, tell me how you met my sister." Starfire said

"Okay, she had lost her powers, I had lost my powers and some thugs were attacking her, so I took some swords and attacked them, but I eventually lost my swords, but I managed to win, so we spent time together, we were walking along in the streets when I saw my pet wild dog so I tricked her into thinking it was wild and that we had to hold on to each other to look like one person, but she must have caught on cause she asked if she could turn around without freaking it out so we did then she lifted the bottom of my mask up and kissed me, so we started to go out, I proposed she accepted, so that's it." Darkness said

"Okay, now can we go inside?" BB asked

A few days later the alarm sounded

"Titans trouble, looks like the H.I.V.E Five again." Robin said

"So let's go." Darkness said, at the scene of the crime the H.I.V.E Five were waiting for the Titans

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Titans." Gizmo said in a happy tune "You slime bags may have beaten us last time, but this time we have a new friend, Blackfire."

"Hello, hello-Darkness?" Blackfire said shocked "What are you doing with the Titans?"

"Working with them baby." he replied "What are you doing with the H.I.V.E Four and their pet leprechaun?"

"Working with them."

"Touché."

"Can we just fight now?" Robin asked

"Sure go ahead." Darkness replied looking at his leader "Knock 'em out, but I got princess here."

"Okay, Titans Go." Blackfire and Darkness immediately started wrestling each other although neither one budged an inch

"You've got some fight in you darling." Darkness said and tried to punch her but his fist went through a wall

"And you're strong enough to punch through a brick wall, I like that baby."

"Well you're not the only one with some fight inside them." Darkness said while throwing her to the ground he then flew towards her, but she managed to recover and she jumped at him and pushed him on the ground "And it looks like I'm not the only strong one here" he said, then lifting the bottom of his mask up he kissed her, using the distraction to his advantage he rolled over and pinned her

"You feel stronger." Blackfire said

"I have your powers baby, I'm much stronger now." He said

"If you are finished with your love fest Darkness we could use your help." Robin said, Darkness looked over at the other Titans, Mammoth was busy slamming BB and Rae's heads together, Gizmo and See-more were busy ganging up on Robin, and Billy, Billy and Billy were attacking Star and Kyd Wyykyd was attacking Cy _Can't they do anything _Darkness thought _no wonder he said they could use me_. Darkness's reality check was in the form of Blackfire throwing star bolts at him

"Hey is that all you got, ow ow that hurts, okay watch this." Darkness said throwing star bolts at BlackFire's star bolts

"There's only one left." Mammoth said knocking BB and Rae out "Let's take him."

"No stick to the plan, remember the reason why we brought Blackfire along." Gizmo said

"To help us with the Titans."

"No, we brought her so she could distract the Titans long enough for us to get away."

"Oh yeah, well."

" Well what."

"Aren't we going to get away?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

"Hey, Blackfire, your friends are leaving." Darkness said

"What, those little creeps." Blackfire said and chased them to their base

"That went well." Darkness said reviving the rest of the Titans

"Uhhh what happened." Robin asked rubbing his head painfully

"You guy's got knocked out, so the H.I.V.E Five jumped me so I like punched and kicked and piledrived 'em and they just went packing."

"Are you sure."

"Yup sure, really sure, sure as can be, in fact I'm surer than sure."

"You need therapy."

"Noooooo."

Notes:

I bet you guy's don't know who Darkness impersonated in the first fight


End file.
